


Cool for the Autumn (Nameless x Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Stray Cat Crossing
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft breeze made the golden, brown, and red leaves dance from their spots on the treetops and the streetlamps gently and effortlessly cut through the crisp, autumn night. You sat waiting and also gazing up at the stars, but a sudden familiar figure then passed under a streetlamp made your heart skip a beat. (Contains spoilers, read if you've seen someone play SCC or played it yourself!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Autumn (Nameless x Reader one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for Stray Cat Crossing. Read at your own risk!

The nighttime in your neighborhood was always so quiet and peaceful, except for the occasional sound of passing cars and obnoxious chirping of crickets. You sat in a chair next to the window in your room with your elbow on the windowsill and your head in your hand.  _She's late.._ You pondered to yourself as you stared at the analog clock on the wall;  _8:23 PM._ You've been watching the sidewalk in front of your two story house for an hour now, and the hardest part was fighting off the drowsiness. The sudden thought of fetching yourself a glass of chocolate milk and you wiggled your nose once; You took a second glance out at the tranquil darkness before trudging down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
 _"Hey, XXX?"  
  
"Yeah-huh?"  
  
"I like being with you."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"...You won't leave me alone, right?"  
  
"(Y/N)? What makes you say that?"  
  
"It's just, you mean a lot to me and I'm afraid to lose you."  
  
"...Huh. So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I, well.. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Make it simple?"  
  
"XXX, I, uh.. Geez."  
  
"...I get it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid to lose you, too."  
  
"P-Promise?"  
  
"Promise."_  
  
Now sitting back in the chair with a mug of chocolate milk in your hand, you felt a surge of memories come flooding back to you. You turned your head back towards the clock; _9:07 PM. In a few hours, it'll be a year since then.._ You leaned back in your chair and took in a gulp of chocolate milk. This action was repeated quite a few times until the milk was gone and you were starting to doze off again. _10:24 PM._ In spite of this, you continued to watch the sidewalk. Suddenly, your breathing halted for a moment and your (e/c) pools widened once you saw a familiar figure pass under a streetlamp, walking towards your home. The figure was a young woman in her early-to-mid twenties, had fairly pale skin, had short scarlet red hair, wore a denim vest with white fur on the collar and gold circles on the front on either side, a red and green plaid scarf wrapped around their neck, a seafoam t-shirt underneath, blue jeans with a leather belt complimented by a gold buckle to hold it in place, and brown boots. Some people would think of her as a thug or a punk based on her appearance, or thought what she was wearing would be too cold for the season.   
  
You felt a surge of happiness and excitement, finally getting to see the person you've waited all night for. "XXX's here!" You squealed happily as you pressed your hands against your cheeks. You then heard what sounded like pebbles being thrown at your window and got up to open it, only to have a pebble bounce off your cheek. "Ow!" You winced and pulled back a bit. "Oh. Sorry!" A sweet voice called from the ground. You put on a faint smile and leaned against the windowsill to properly look down at XXX, holding yourself up with your folded arms.   
  
"About time you got here!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Kind of got lost."  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
"I won't be once you let me in."   
  
You got back up with a small laugh and shut the window before rushing back downstairs to get the door. Immediately, you opened the front door for XXX and she calmly stepped inside with her hands in her pant pockets as you shut the door behind her. The two of you faced each other for a few quiet moments before hugging each other tightly and you felt XXX place a gentle kiss on your temple. She wasn't that much taller than you; If you tiptoed up a bit you could rest your head on her shoulder. Shortly, you had pulled apart, but had your fingers intertwined and were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. XXX's blue-green eyes, though hard to see in the dim light, always seemed to sparkle when she saw you and her lightly stained with cherry lipstick lips simultaneously formed into a small smile, and tonight, you have noticed that she had put in her emerald green plugs for her ears.   
  
Somewhere in your love-induced trance, you found yourself dragging XXX up the stairs and into your room where you laid each other down on your bed and allowed XXX to hold you close to her chest. No words needed to be said nor interruptions would stop the wonderful moment. You contently sighed as you wrapped your arms around your girlfriend's torso and nuzzled into the nape of her neck at the same time she pulled you closer by your waist. You allowed one leg to rest on top of her's once you got comfortable enough; You could almost fall asleep like this. You glanced up at XXX and hummed as if you wanted something, accordingly causing her to tilt her head down a bit to gaze at you with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong, (Y/N)?" She asked softly.  
  
"I was just thinking about something."   
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"...Your name, Cat."  
  
You expected Cat to freeze up due to the fact you called her by her name, but she surprisingly didn't. "What about it?"  
  
"I just haven't really called you your name in a while, and ever since you said you remembered those people, I didn't know if it was still okay to say your name or not."  
  
"(Y/N)," Cat placed a light kiss on your forehead. "it is okay."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
You hid your face back in the nape of her neck and gave her a shy kiss on one spot. "All right, Cat." The scarlet-haired woman quietly laughed at the action and began to gently rub your back. Thereafter, you had drifted off into a sound sleep all the while Cat watched you in silence. She shifted slightly to pull the blanket up and covered your body with it, but left your head exposed. Cat then got a glimpse of the time and lightly shook you awake. "Ehhh?" You groggily opened your eyes. "What is i-" Your sentence was subsequently cut short by Cat lovingly kissing you only to pull away after a few moments. "Happy one year anniversary, (Y/N)."   
 

**12:03 AM.**


End file.
